


Music To You

by arcanesupernova



Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [7]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, I just cant, fear of storms, ted is so soft in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/arcanesupernova
Summary: Ted's there for Charlotte every single time she's needed him. It was her turn now to be there for him.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Music To You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so soft for Soft Ted.
> 
> also I found this scrolling through prompts on tumblr but also because the CharTed cult was talking about anxious Ted and I had too.

Of all the things Charlotte expected from Ted, a call in the middle of her making dinner was just peculiar enough to get her to pick up, even if it was to blow him off. Sam was going to be home soon and she had to make sure dinner was perfect.

“Ted, I can’t talk right now, I just-”

“Charlotte, Charlotte I’m sorry, I’m so sorry to call you like this,” Ted whispered into the phone. His voice was… wrong. He sounded scared. Charlotte had never heard him sound so scared.

“T-Ted? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” she asked, tucking herself against the kitchen wall to keep an ear out for Sam. He was due home any moment.

“I just- I need- Is there any way you can come over tonight?” he asked desperately, “I-I know- Sam’s home tonight but I need-”

As if by divine intervention, Charlotte’s phone buzzed against her ear. She pulled it away to find a text from Sam, another short, simple ”‘Don’t wait up.”

“T-Ted? Ted!” she interjected, cutting through his rambling apologies. “I can be there in fifteen minutes, give or take, alright? I’m leaving in a minute.”

“Ch-Charlotte, thank you. Thank you, Charlotte,” Ted repeated like a mantra.

Charlotte hung up, looking back at the wasted dinner sadly before pulling tupperware from the cabinet and boxing the food up. She loaded it into a cloth bag, slipped her shoes on and went straight for the bus stop. A loud crack of thunder startled her but she trudged on, wanting to make it to Ted’s before the rain started.

Just as she made it to Ted’s landing, rain started beating down on the pavement below. She hurried down the walkway, knocking quickly on Ted’s door. He answered, ducking out of the way to let her in and returning to the couch. Ted was wrapped in the large blanket she had crochet him two Christmases ago, long before their affair even started. She was genuinely surprised that he still had it, let alone to find him wrapped up in it like it was the only thing keeping him safe.

“Ted, what’s going on?” she asked softly, setting the bag of food down next to the couch and sitting next to him. A large flash of lightning and the ensuing thunder told her all she needed to know as he nearly jumped out of his skin, looking to the window fearfully. She took his hand into hers, rubbing it soothingly.

“I just… I had a bad day- I didn’t know who else to call, I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Ted, sweetheart, everything’s going to be okay,” she assured him, pulling him into her and rubbing his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes- No- I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to put it into words.”

“It’s okay, Ted, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Charlotte pulled the bag around the couch and opened it. “Are you hungry? I was in the middle of making dinner when you called so I just brought it with me.”

Ted shook his head at her but peaked his head over her lap to get a look at the bag’s contents. It was a simple dinner, just pork chops, mashed potatoes and green beans but as she opened the bag to give him a better look, the aromas wafting up to their noses seemed to incense him.

“I haven’t had your cooking in a long time,” he remarked, sitting up a little straighter. “Not since-”

“Not since Sam went on that two week long handgun training,” Charlotte finished for him with a giggle.

“What did you make?” he asked, pulling the bag a little closer to investigate the warm containers.

“Nothing special,” she shrugged, “Some pork, some potatoes…”

“That sounds amazing,” he whispered, opening the tupperware holding the mashed potatoes. Ted tensed as another flash of lightning brightened the room, but Charlotte took his hand again before the thunder could rumble through.

“I think it’s getting further away,” she murmured, resting a kiss on his forehead.

“I just really hate storms,” Ted confessed, sitting the food down on the coffee table. “Normally I just put my headphones on and try to ignore it but it’s been a really bad day, Charlotte. It just wasn’t working. I’m so sorry I bothered you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Ted. I’m your friend, I’m more than happy to just come over here and comfort you if you're not doing so great.”

Ted hummed in response, before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen and returning with plates and silverware for them both. She took them from him, dividing the food up between them before relaxing back onto the couch with him.

“Did you wanna keep watching The Office?” he asked, pulling out his phone to put something on the TV as they ate. 

“I don’t mind, whatever you wanna watch Teddy.”

They ate in a comfortable silence, sitting the plates in front of them when they finished, making a silent agreement to clean up later. They moved into their usual TV watching position, Charlotte laying in Ted’s lap as he twirled her hair around his fingers.

“Thank you, Charlotte,” Ted murmured, as another episode started.

“Of course, Teddy,” she said, rolling over a little to smile up at him. A look past through Ted’s eyes that she had seen before, even though she didn’t quite have a word to tack onto it. Still, it made her feel good in the rare instances he wore it, like a warm embrace she didn’t have to leave. She turned back to the TV, giggling at the show as silence fell over them again.

“I love you, Charlotte,” Ted murmured into the dark room as Netflix buffered. She didn’t say it back, she never did, but she also didn’t move away. Returning his affections would just make things harder for him and she didn’t come here to make things worse for him.

She wasn’t going to leave Sam, at least not anytime soon, but she could still be there for him when he needed someone. It was the least she could do.


End file.
